Truly, Deeply
by MelanyeBaggins
Summary: Anakin and Padme's last meeting before the events of Episode III. Rated T.


This fic was inspired by that little scene at the beginning of Ep. III when Ani/Padme first meet up after five months apart. This fic takes place _just_ before those five months.

**Truly, Deeply**

Summary: A secret midnight visit. (last meeting before Ep. III)

Padme Skywalker awoke to the soft murmurs of her husband's love in her ear. It was still dark, and for a moment she thought she was still dreaming. Her Annie was still out in the Outer Rim, wasn't he? "Ani," "Shhhh…" he soothed, placing a kiss across her lips. Then she felt it – a soft caress through the Force, like the ones he so often gave her face with his hand, but everywhere. She let the warmth and love radiating from him exhilarate her spirit, causing her to shudder for the sheer joy of it. 

"Oh, Annie," she breathed, "my Annie…"

"I had to see you," he whispered back, almost _within_ her. "We're only back for a few days, and it's risky, but I _had_ to…" His kisses moved down to the crook of her neck, where he knew she loved to be kissed. "It's been so long," he spoke into the soft flesh there, "I've missed you so much."

"I know, Annie," she answered with the same desperation she heard in his voice, "every day is a lifetime when you're gone…I-" her words stopped short in something between a gasp and a moan as she felt his gentle hands slide under her thin gown between them and begin their own exploration.

"I've dreamt of this since the day we parted, Padme," his voice showing every drop of passion that burned in his heart. The sheer need of it was overwhelming. "Ten weeks might as well have been ten years…"

She tangled her fingers in his hair and simply allowed him to take what she so eagerly gave. So long it had taken for her to simply _surrender_ to him, and now she could not imagine a day without him. Even after their marriage she had still had barriers, ones that he would slowly dissolve with the heat of his passion and the intensity of his love. When at last, their souls had merged as one, she had known that no matter what would happen in the future, whether in secret or in the glaring light of day, this was meant to be.

They were destined for each other before they even _were_.

So perfectly did they meld; two halves of a greater whole. Too often were they separated, diminished by the other's absence, that coming together nearly always felt like the first time, and their love was again an explosion of light and heat and joy.

But as always, too soon they were again parted.

Tangled together in their endless sea of dreams, it took several minutes to acknowledge the chiming from the dark robe draped over a nearby chair. Padme, head on her husband's chest, heard the slight rise in heart rate as he anticipated who would be disturbing him at this time of night.

And why.

Slowly, he untangled one arm from his wife's embrace and hunted for the offending comlink, in his moment of sleepy haze half considering tossing it out the window.

"Yes," he whispered, trying not to disturb the perfection that slept on his shoulder.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan's voice filtered into the room, flat and almost unemotional, save annoyance. "I looked for you at the Temple and you weren't there."

"Sorry, Master," he replied, wincing at his use of the old title. He knew how Obi-Wan wished he would use his name. "I couldn't sleep and went out for a walk." Well, at least it was partly true.

"The Council has given us new orders – we're to leave in the morning." His heart sank. He had been looking forward to being with his wife for more than a few hours, certainly more than just a night of hurried and needy lovemaking. "Anakin?"

"Sorry," he realized he'd let his mind drift once again, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"I'll meet you at the Temple Landing Platform in four hours." He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Yes, Master." Tossing the comlink back onto the chair, he looked down to see his love looking up at him. "I'm so sorry, Padme," he started. She raised a hand and placed a finger over his lips.

"Anakin, it's alright," she whispered back. "I love you, I'll wait for you." An impish grin lit up her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. "Besides, who else will save the galaxy if not you? Would you rather tell the HoloNet you were too busy in bed with your wife?" Taking her hand in hers, he pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a smoldering kiss.

"I would love to," he murmured between their parted lips. "I want to tell everyone about how happy you make me; you're the best thing to ever happen to me, my love." They remained in each others' embrace until the first light of Coruscant's sunrise reached them, blanketing their bed with its warm glow.

"Annie," Padme whispered, reluctantly breaking the silence.

"I know," he tightened his grip on her arm slightly. Planting a kiss in her hair, he rose, slowly dressing, as if he were preparing for his own funeral. At last when he hooked his lightsaber onto his belt and threw his cloak over his shoulders, he looked back at his loving wife with a frown.

"I don't know when I will return," he said sadly, "but know that not a moment will go by when I won't think of you, and this night." He leaned down to kiss her one last time, and when he pulled away he was surprised to see her grinning at him.

"Go and save the world for me, my fearless hero," she told him. With a smile, and a chivalrous bow he was off to his speeder.

Only after she heard the trail of its engines fade, and her room return to it's previous quiet, did she allow the tear to fall.

And for the next five months, there would be many more to come.

End.


End file.
